


Chasing Stars

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco didn't like to be touched.  But then he met Potter.





	Chasing Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/gifts).



_And the future’s ours, so bright so wild  
_ _Music too loud, that’s our style  
_ _And I got this feeling we’ll be gone for a while  
_ _Tonight goes on for miles_

—

Draco had never been one for unnecessary touching.  

It just wasn’t something that was done in the Malfoy household.  His father was stern, always there, but always at arms-reach.  His mother was quick to offer an encouraging smile, but never a pat on the back, and certainly not a hug.  

Harry Potter was the biggest cuddler he knew.

On their first date, tucked in the back corner of the Leaky, Harry had held his hand, firm, secure.  Under the table, where only they could feel the heat.

On their third date, he slept over.  They didn’t even  _do_  anything, just read the Prophet, and listened to the wireless, and made dinner.  They ended up asleep on the couch, Harry’s head on his shoulder, heavy arm wrapped around Draco’s waist.    

After that, it seemed like Potter never left.  Clothes and books and trinkets were slowly brought over and stored in cabinets, and drawers, and on edges of the sink, and before either of them knew it, they were living together. They were sharing a bed, and a kitchen, and a home.

They fought.  Of course, they fought.  They were Potter and Malfoy after all. But their fights were brief and silly, and usually ended with one or the other covered in kisses.  

They had one of those fights that afternoon, with Harry wanting to eat dinner on the Veranda, and Draco insisting that they  _do not eat like animals, Potter._

But they did, in the end.  Draco carried out some pillows, and accioed their carefully-filled plates, and Harry cast a lumos like a candle.  They ate together as the sky turned from a light blue to a dark amethyst.  Soon it was covered in flickering lights, the only sound from the owls hooting in the trees and their voices sharing stories and secrets and love.

Draco lay there in the grass, surrounded by pillows and Potter, staring up at the sky, watching for shooting stars.  

He shivered slightly, the fall air crisp but cold around him.  Harry winced, instantly pulling him into his arms.

He felt like warm heat, like a blanket after a sunshine spell, like a crackling fire in the hearth.  Draco couldn’t help but get lost in it, their foreheads pressed against each other as he nestled, as he snuggled into the heat of his lover, his partner, his friend.

—

_Out on the edge, losing our breath  
_ _Hearts on fire in our chests  
_ _Let’s get lost chasing stars -_ [Fleurie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTB5-PGF12HU&t=YzM3MGZlNjNlNjU2MmY5YTZkYjRmMmNlYzE2MWU0YmEwMDAyOTJmYyw3YTI4NDk5YjMzMjQzNDQxMjliOGM0NWVlZGVhMjJiMzFiYjg1ZDhk)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff for Cubed, who does so much for her fandoms. Thanks to Tsundanire for the beta. I own nothing, esp. not the stars in the sky, but I do have a lot of love for our boys.


End file.
